¡Aléjate de mi hermana!
by Genee
Summary: Ay, Taichi, se veía venir, era inevitable; aún así, pues, debías de enterarte de una mejor manera. ¡No actúes así! ¡Espera, deja de gritar! Qué se le va a hacer, ella es tu dulce hermana, aunque no es precisamente la que sigue creyendo en cuentos de hadas. ¡Despierta! ¡Yamato, corre, corre! [Para Jacque-kari. Feliz no cumpleaños]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Digimon y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Bandai. Solo soy una fan frustrada que usa a sus personajes sin intenciones de lucrarme con ellos.

Idea original basada en la serie estadounidense 'Friends'.

El Yamakari pertenece a Jacque-kari, precursora, embajadora y Yamakari por naturaleza, no yamakarista, ella es el Yamakari.

.

.

¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

.

.

Taichi siempre fue el hermano mayor protector; imagina tener ochos años y sacar a tu pequeña hermana enferma a jugar a la pelota y que por culpa de ello empeore su resfriado; esas cosas dejan una cicatriz visible. Fue lo que le pasó a Taichi, tras ver lo grave que fue desobedecer a su madre se prometió siempre, siempre, siempre cuidar de Hikari. Taichi era extremista, muy extremista, ¡demonios! Él era de los que hacía una cosa simple sumamente complicada, no porque fuera complicado, sino porque solía creer en sí mismo, en sus valores, sueños, en su propia pasión, tanto así que se olvidaba que sus acciones podían trear consecuencias a los demás; Taichi era apasionado, joder, sí que lo era, y si hubiera dudas de lo apasionado que podía ser, Sora podría resolver esas dudas en un tris (ya saben a lo que me refiero). En resumen: Taichi era sinónimo de terquedad y cuando un objetivo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había nadie, ni su novia ni madre, que pudieran hacerle ver lo contrario, y allí era cuando complicaba todo. A veces el plan salía a la perfección, otras veces, como cuando se enteró de lo de su hermana y... bueno... lo mejor es que escuchen la historia completa.

Un día, tras la fiesta de graduación como profesional, Yagami Taichi pensó: ¿por qué no pedirle matrimonio a mi mejor amiga? No tenía anillo de compromiso o una joya que pudiera reemplazar la sortija, pero quería hacerlo, estaba preparado, quería casarse con Sora, vivir con ella, formar una familia, tenerla día a día a su lado; por lo que decidió que no tenía que tener una joya de diamantes u oro. Con que pudiera sellar su promesa y compromiso para con ella, cualquier objeto significativo contaría igual que un anillo de diamantes; ya había pensado en uno perfecto y tuvo que dejar el apartamento para ir a por él, lo que llevó a Sora a buscarlo por todos lados.

—¿Has visto a Taichi? —preguntó Sora a Mimi durante la celebración.

Mimi, que jugaba con la lista de reproducción en el equipo de sonido en casa de los Yagami, negó. Sora caminó a otro lugar, exactamente, hacia el sofá donde algunos de sus amigos platicaban a gusto, lejos de la música pop comercial de Mimi Tachikawa.

—¿Has visto a Taichi? —repitió la pregunta a Yamato, quien negó perezoso. Por lo que la redirigió a su amigo sentado al lado de Ishida—. ¿Y tú, Daisuke, lo has visto?

Daisuke repitió la mimica del primero pero este se delató con el parpadeo rápido de sus pestañas; mentía. Las horas que la pelirroja invirtió viendo "Lie to me" habían valido la pena, tenía un caso.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó, enjarrando los brazos al nivel de las caderas.

—Nada, no sucede nada. —Las gotas de sudor escurrían por todo su cuerpo una tras otra, una imagen difícil de observar si eres de los que se asquea con el exceso de sudoración de un hombre, al menos ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Daisuke aceleró la lengua, hablaba muy rápido y costaba entender lo que decía—. ¿Por qué dices que sucede algo? Nada pasa, ya te dije. Y si sucediera algo yo no sé nada, pero no sucede nada, nada que yo sepa. Deliras, mujer, que yo no sé nada.

¡Qué sospechoso! Sora lo miró fijo, entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios. Taichi sucumbía ante esa poderosa mirada en un chasquido y Daisuke solía caer en ella también, Miyako no solo hubo heredado el poder del amor, sino también esa mirada de tigresa que ponía nervioso hasta al más controlado de Odaiba; Ken, quien se había postulado para ser policía, estaba teniendo clases intensivas con Miyako, pero a quién vamos a engañar, Ken nunca sería el policía de interrogación malo, y Miyako no era una buena profesora, a decir verdad, más era el tiempo que pasaban besándose que practicando "La mirada"... pero es mejor no profundizar en esas sesiones de besos, les evitaré el trauma que envió a terapias con el psicólogo a Daisuke. ¿Ya se lo están imaginando? ¿No? ¿Pero seguro ahora sí? Dejaré de romper la cuarta pared para poner imágenes mentales de Ken y Miyako co...giendo aire para respirar tras cada beso.

Volviendo a la historia secundaria que nos llevará a la historia central... Sora miraba con reproche a Daisuke mentiroso.

—Daisuke —Su tono firme y sosegado exigía que le dijera la verdad.

—¡No sé nada! —El condenado trigueño se resistía a hablar...

—Sé que mientes.

—No sé nada. —Se removió sobre el asiento fingiendo (y creyéndose al mismo tiempo) que estaba indignado.

—Daisuke —continuó con voz retadora.

—Sora-san. —¡Ju! ¿Por quién lo tomaba? Takenouchi, por los dioses, Daisuke era más divo que eso. Incluso se daba el tupé de mirarse la manicure de doscientos yenes que se hizo el día anterior con actitud victoriosa, ignorándola por completo; podía jugar a ese juego toda la tarde, se sentía en ventaja. No por nada Jun Motomiya era su hermana.

¡Por tu madre! La Sora que no se mostraba en público estalló de rabia, Daisuke la estaba estresando, pero Sora podía mantener la postura de sí misma y de otros a su alrededor..., bueno, menos con Yamato y Taichi que siempre se caían a piñas (a golpes, joder, que no sobrevivirían a una guerra de frutas de piña), podían disimulas ante los demás, siempre y cuando no se dejaran moratones, en cuanto a pulcritud y presentación, se verían excelentes: un caballero nunca desordena el peinado de otro, era su regla de oro.

¡Y otra vez me desvié de la trama secundaria! ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí...

Yamato escuchó el palpitar de la vena en la frente de Sora, para aplacar los ánimos competitivos de Motomiya y Takenouchi, nuestro galán de ojos azules intervino en la conversación.

—No deberías presionarlo —Yamato dijo. Daisuke se sintió aliviado, hubiese llorado por haber sido defendido de no ser porque Yamato solía ser cruel después de decir algo dulce (aquí entre nos, se le salieron un par de lágrimas de felicidad que limpió con la manga de su suéter cuando Sora y Yamato hablaban distraídos). La sonrisa mordaz en Yamato delató el presentimiento de Daisuke—. Sabes que es el perro faldero de Taichi, si haces que confiese, lo dejarás mal delante de su senpai. Estás poniéndolo en una mala posición.

El aludido torció lo ojos, ¡lo sabía! No podías esperar que Yamato te defendiera sin que un comentario malsano prosiguiera el acto de buena fe. A veces pensaba que Yamato era de los que no podía dejar desamparado a cualquiera que lo necesitara, pero enseguida recordaba que tenía que aparentar ser el malo de la película; si bien, no el malo, pero sí el chico rudo con expresión poker face al que la vida le resbalaba por el cu...ello.

Daisuke también solía ocupar el uso del sarcasmo.

—Gracias por la ayuda, viejo.

—Necesito saber dónde está —Terció Sora—. Tiene que acompañarme al apartamento para buscar el resto de los pasapalos de la fiesta. Miyako comienza a impacientarse.

—Suele ponerse de mal humor cuando tiene hambre.

Yamato hizo caso omiso al comentario de Daisuke.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas al teléfono? —Propuso, haciendo parecer que la estrategia de Sora, la que consistía en preguntar a uno por uno de los invitados de la fiesta sobre el paradero de su novio, era estúpida.

—Porque lo tiene apagado —respondió impaciente. Yamato se encogió de hombros, Sora prefirió intentar convencer a Daisuke para que hablara—. Daisuke, ¿no hay manera de que digas dónde está?

—Ya-te-dije-que-no-sé-nada.

—Si Miyako comienza a quemar sostenes porque el hambre le hace volverse feminista radical, será tu culpa.

—¡No puedes echarme la culpa porque alguien que ya está echada a perder haga ridiculeces! No es mi... —Daisuke se calló, miraba detrás del cuerpo de Sora..

La pelirroja contempló la reacción de Daisuke, esperaba poder descifrar el abrupto cambio en su comportamiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sora dio media vuelta por acto reflejo, encontrándose con la visión de su guapo novio (sí en esta historia todos los chicos son guapos) modelando sobre su frente los goggles de cuando estuvo en el Digimundo la primera vez.

Parpadeó confundida, lo veía venir y a la vez no sabía qué sucedería, pero de algo estaba segura: Taichi haría una de las suyas, su corazón se agitó e hizo retumbar toda su cavidad torácica.

¡Aquí viene la propuesta! Pero ella no lo sabía.

—¡Atención, atención! —llamó la atención de todos sus amigos y familia—. Tengo un anuncio muy importante para darles.

Las miradas se pusieron sobre Sora que respondía con una expresión insondable, dejaba claro que era una más del montón de los que no sabía qué pasaba.

—No es un secreto que amo a esta mujer —Sí, ahí venía el primer sonrojo en el rostro de la aludida. Había sido señalada y Daisuke la empujaba por la espalda para que llegara al centro de la sala del apartamento Yagami. Traidor, por supuesto que sí sabía qué hacía su novio—. Era mi mejor amiga y ahora lo sigue siendo, pero con un poco más de derecho... —Cejas, cejas, arriba y abajo; la sonrisa sugerente apareció en sus labios, (sé que te lo imaginas y... sí, puedes babear, que su cara coqueta derrite corazones).

Mientras tú babeabas, esto ocurría dentro de la cabeza de Sora: ¡Oh Dios, qué ridículo! Iba a reírse como tonta. Su novio se veía tan adorable queriendo ser sugerente. Aguantó la respiración. Tranquilizate, Sora, ¡no te rías como ardilla!

—Taichi —le frunció el ceño en su lugar, no era más que su manera de ocultar el sonrojo.

Cuando Taichi hacía esas travesuras, Sora se sentía expuesta como si estuviera en medio de una carpa de circo siendo la mujer rara y barbuda de turno; estaba siendo la mujer barbuda de turno, todos la miraban como si fuera un mono de zoológico que, esperaban, hiciera un movimiento adorable.

—Eres mi compañera de vida, no recuerdo un solo día en mi vida que no estuvieras tú a mi lado ayudándome a no tropezar; sé que al caer me ayudarás a levantarme, y confío en que sabes que estaré ahí para ti, porque sería el último en desearte algún mal. Quiero que seas mi impulso y que despiertes a mi lado todos los días.

—¡Oh, kami! —bramó Yuuko, apretando la mano de su esposo; iba a llorar por la emoción—. Hikari, toma una fotografía. Trae tú cámara. Está pasando, está pasando.

La hija menor ya estaba preparada para capturar el momento del sí (alerta de spoiler: ella es la verdadera protagonista de esta historia).

Sora cubría su rostro con las dos manos, evitaba las lágrimas; Taichi se ponía de rodillas, con su traje negro de graduación y sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Sora..., cásate conmigo —pidió, Taichi y Eugine (de Enredados) usaban la misma arma secreta para conseguir lo que deseaban: su caritas de encanto.[*]

Miyako y Mimi gimieron emocionadas. Daisuke asentía, deseando que Sora (que se hubo quedado muda) imitara su movimiento de cabeza. Los segundos que morían eran demasiados, y el aprendiz perdía la paciencia, si Sora no respondía, corría el riesgo de que él lo hiciera por ella.

—El anillo —susurró Susumo a su hijo—. Muéstrale el anillo. —Ni discreción, ni sutilidad.

Pueden imaginarse de qué lado de la familia sacó lo inoportuno Taichi Yagami. La verdad, Taichi era el vivo ejemplo de su madre; Susumo, el lado sensato de la relación... ¡Já! Sí, claro, todos los Yagami tenían ese gen entrometido. Susumo continuaba mostrándole el dedo del compromiso a su hijo.

Taichi lo ignoró, esperó la respuesta de su novia.

—Sí —Sora aceptó, estaba roja hasta la raíz del cabello, pero feliz.

Taichi se puso de pie y la abrazó. El flash no paraba de dispararse desde la cámara de la menor de los Yagami, hubo aplausos y ojos de corazones en los rostros de Yuuko y Miyako, la toma magnifica e inmortalizada de su cuñada y hermano mostrándose cariño en un beso de piquito.

—Sé que es repentino —Se alejó, quitándose los goggles de la cabeza—. Eso lo hace mejor, ¿no crees?

Sora bajó un poco la cabeza entendiendo el gesto; Taichi puso el par de anteojos de aviador sobre la frente de su ya prometida como símbolo de su compromiso sellado.

—Debí haberlo previsto. —Sora se echó a reír, las lágrimas de felicidad descendían por sus mejillas—. Sí, lo hace mejor. Eres un loco, Taicho.

Desde un rincón Mimi rodaba los ojos, una propuesta de matrimonio sin anillo era como ir a la playa sin traje de baño, como comer sushi sin salsa de soja, como pintarse las uñas sin... uñas. Aunque debía de aceptar que fue muy romántico que le pidiera casamiento entregándole sus gafas del valor, pero habían situaciones ideales para cada tipo de persona, y ella supo desde los seis años que su destino debía tener una enorme roca brillante adornando su dedo. Sorprendentemente, le causaba regocijo todo el espectáculo; fue la primera en correr para felicitarlos.

—¡Felicidades a los novios! —exclamó Jou seguido de Mimi.

Uno a uno se fueron sumando a los abrazos.

—Senpai... es un... hombre muy... romántico —Daisuke no podía hablar, lloraba a moco suelto.

—No puedo creer que estés llorando —Yamato lo miraba con una mezcla entre escepticismo y prejuicio.

—No estoy llorando, es el sol que irrita mis ojos.

—Estamos de noche —replicó—. Deben ser tus hormonas lo que los irrita. ¿Quieres chocolate y la película de The Notebook para pasar el rato?

—No tienes por qué reirte de mi, Yamato-senpai. ¡Soy sensible! Lo admito, pero soy todo un macho.

—... al que le hace falta un pañuelo, o una caja, estás empañando el lente de mi cámara —agregó Hikari, divertida.

Yamato no logró disimular (ni quiso) la gracia que le causó la intervención de Hikari.

—¿Estás riendote de mí, Hikari-chan?

—Lo siento mucho, Daisuke, pero lo pones fácil.

—Apuesto a que Daisuke estaría feliz de estar en el puesto de Sora el día de hoy.

Hikari se río como si no pudiera evitarlo. Yamato la miró por encima del hombro, una rápida mirada, suficiente para sentirse contagiado por la otra.

—¡Senpai!

—Te llevaremos a comer un helado, ayuda para los males del amor.

—El único Yagami que me gusta eres tú, y lo sabes. Así que si quieres invítame el helado, lo comeré, pero debes saber que cuenta como cita.

La muchacha miró por inercia a Yamato, Yamato bebió de su cerveza y se encogió de hombros; Daisuke había ganado. Hikari blanqueó la vista y se fue vencida, tenía que darle el enhorabuena a su hermano y cuñada.

Y mientras se marchaba, Daisuke y Yamato la vieron caminar, el vestido que llevaba puesto se alejaba del estilo aniñado y tierno que en el pasado evitó remarcaran sus curvas, la falda de tubo y la camisa ceñida sin mangas la situaba en una categoría mayor. Hikari se convirtió en el ejemplo perfecto del patito feo que se volvía cisne, la contra diferencia de la historia para niños era que nunca fue un patito feo; a Daisuke le gustó desde siempre y Yamato comenzaba a notarla, no de forma consciente, pero la notaba como un hombre nota las sombras de los pétalos de cerezos que caen como copos de nieve cada cinco centímetro por segundo.

* * *

¡Felicidades!

Jacque, sé que es tarde, que no fue el fic que te había mencionado, pero sabes si sabes como soy... :')

En fin! Te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo. Gran escritora, gran amiga, gran ser humano. Mereces más que esto, pero bueno, ya sabes, doy lo que puedo.

Mis mejores éxitos para ti. Muchas bendiciones. Y que tengas bastantes momentos felices en este nuevo año que te regala la vida.

ñ.ñ


	2. Chapter 2

.

Para Jacque, sigue disfrutando de tu no cumpleaños :)

* * *

Capitulo II.

Hikari llegó de la universidad malhumorada, no era con exactitud una chica que perdía el control; estaba en su naturaleza ser calmada, alguien sosegada, pusilánime, por lo general solía tragarse sus emociones negativas. Pero ese día decidió explotar.

Desde que su hermano se comprometió con Sora su alrededor cambió. Todo le salía mal, aunado a ello, no hacía más que escuchar: Sora y Taichi esto, Sora y Taichi lo otro; la boda esto, la boda aquello; ¿y tú cuando piensas casarte? Sé que eres muy joven, pero a tu edad Taichi ya estaba saliendo con una chica; bla, bla, blá... No vas a conseguir pareja con esa actitud; bla, bla, blá... a los diecinueve años ya deberías de estar pensando en el matrimonio...

Los japoneses y sus extrañas costumbres.

Ella no las veía extraña, era japonesa, su real problema consistía en que no estaba de acuerdo con tener que casarse antes de los veinticinco, suplicar, desesperarse por un hombre. Si el indicado no había llegado aún, ella no tenía por qué forzar las relaciones con los hombres de su circulo social... (y menos mal, porque si quisiera tener ese estilo de vida, esta historia no tendría ni pie ni cabeza). Escuchaba los comentarios como zumbidos de abejas cerca de sus oídos.

¡Era ridículo!

El colmo fue cuando una compañera de clase le propuso que invitara a salir a Takeru, «puede que la historia de los mejores amigos que se enamoran se repita contigo, como con tu hermano». ¡Recorcholis! Estaba muy, muy enojada. Tensó los brazos todo el camino al apartamento y farfullaba entre dientes. ¡Podía gritar!

—¡Rayos, rayos! —lanzó los zapatos en la entrada y pateó un cojín en el suelo de la sala, menos mal que Miko no estaba en su camino, sino, ¿quien sabe qué podía haberle hecho?—. ¡¿Por qué son tan... tontos?!

—¿Hija?

—¿Mamá? —Cayó sobre el sofá, desganada—. Pensaba que estabas en la casa de la abuela. —Obvio que lo pensaba, porque, hello, esta ama de casa pasó toda la película de Hosoda y el grandioso episodio veintiuno de Digimon Adventure en casa de sus papás...

—¿Por qué estaría en lo de mamá?

—No lo sé, siempre que algo importante sucede en nuestras vidas estás en casa de la abuela —Se los dije; ¿qué pueden esperar? Es la misma mujer que vio a su primogénito de siete años salir de casa a mitad de la noche, la misma noche que su esposo llegó ebrio del trabajo y, minutos antes, hubo una gran explosión proveniente de la habitación de sus dos hijos. Típico de un viernes en Hikarigaoka.

Igual la amamos.

Su mamá parpadeó, el instinto le decía que debía ir con Hikari y consolarla.

—¿Un día duro en la universidad? —Se sentó al lado, le tomó de la mano, acariciándola con el pulgar.

—No. Tal vez. Es todo el asunto de mi hermano con Sora, la boda...

—Ya veo.

—¿Lo ves?

—Sí, lo veo. Parece que a alguien le picó el bichito de los celos.

—¡Ay, mamá, por favor! —Blanqueó los ojos. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que soportar esa situación? Se dejó caer en el espaldar del mueble mullido, le fastidiaba el tema.

—Sé que puedes sentirte desplazada, es normal que centremos nuestra atención en la boda de tu hermano. Es que hablamos de Taichi y un evento que, espero, solo sucederá una vez esu vida. Luego vendrán los nietos, el ascenso en el trabajo, las primeras palabras de Keisuke y luego su hermanita... ¡Ay, por dios! ¡Seré abuela muy pronto!

¿Y pensaba que aquello iba a consolarla? Menos mal que su problema no era el «bichito de los celos», sino las palabras de su mamá la habrían mandado directo a un rincón oscuro de la casa a hacer círculos con el dedo en el suelo, sintiendo pena de sí misma.

—¿Keisuke? —preguntó por preguntar.

—Tu sobrino —respondió—. Espero que tomen en cuenta este nombre para su primer nieto. Estoy tan emocionada.

—Mamá. —Cero paciencia. La tolerancia se había evaporado con tanto parloteo—. Primero deberías dejar que se casaran, no te adelantes tanto, y no estoy celosa. Estoy feliz por mi hermano y cuñada. Pero me gustaría que dejaran de compararme con él, que su vida sea perfecta no quiere decir que yo deba imitarlo en todo lo que hace. No pienso casarme con Takeru ni...

Yuuko dio un aplauso, emocionada; Hikari la miraba desconcertada.

—¡Qué noticia tan espectacular! —bramó—. Dios, Hikari, ¿Takeru te pidió matrimonio?

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Solo digo que sería fantástico. ¿Te imaginas? Los vi crecer juntos, jugar y reírse en este mismo sillón.

—Y por lo tanto es grotesco, no es «fantástico» ni «espectacular». Es Takeru, mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué piensan que unirme a él es buena idea?

—Siento que tienen química.

—No pertenecemos a la tabla periódica, mamá.

—Estás siendo grosera.

La hija dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, mejor bajarle dos niveles a su malhumor asfixiante.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero tu estarías igual si todos te preguntaran —fingió una voz nasal—: "¿y cuándo es tu boda?" Es molesto.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, mi niña. —Yuuko la tomó entre sus brazos, la guió hasta su pecho para que se echara sobre él como cuando de bebé le cantaba canciones de cuna para que se quedara dormida—. Crié a tu hermano y a ti para que lucharan por su felicidad. No tienen por qué hacerle caso a las impertinencias de las personas inoportunas. Tú eres Hikari Yagami y te casarás si quieres y cuando quieras.

El olor característico de Yuuko, esencia de vainilla y hollín de pasteles quemados, aspiró fuerte para robárselo todo y detener con ello el tiempo en ese instante.

Pero tenía que hablar; su madre le estaba dando la oportunidad de desahogarse.

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando te recuerdan que tu hermano tiene una vida perfecta.

—Tienes diecinueve años, ahora es cuando tienes camino que recorrer —dijo—. Y no tienes que ser perfecta, tú hermano no lo es.

El abrazo entre madre e hija se afianzó, hacía mucho que no era abrazada así por su madre. Su mente viajó hacia una noche en el hospital, tras el suceso del parque y el resfriado que empeoró. Esa noche su mamá la tomó de la mano, prometiendo que nunca la dejaría sola, el sentimiento la acompañó hasta ese día, el saber que tenía a alguien que estaría dispuesta a pasar la noche sin pegar las pestañas solo por ella. Más allá de la promesa, era su calidez humana y como madre lo que le dio fuerzas a Hikari. Su mamá le daba fuerzas cuando estaba enferma y la llenaba de confianza cuando estaba falta de ella, muchas personas solían decir lo mismo, que su madre era la mejor del mundo, pero Hikari no podría imaginarse a ninguna madre mejor que la suya, esa era su verdad.

—Espero que tengas razón —respondió—, no quiero tener que casarme con Takeru —Sonrió bromeando—. Lo quiero, es mi amigo, sin embargo no somos Taichi y Sora.

Yuuko resopló una risilla, miró a su hija a los ojos, quiso que supiera que lo que le hubo dicho fue sincero y desde el corazón.

—¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel? —Su voz amorosa, suave y maternal—. A tu hermano le gustaba que le hiciera pasteles cuando tu ibas a los cumpleaños, considerando que él está en la prueba del pastel en este momento...

—Suena estupendo, mamá.

.

.

El tren pasó delante de ella, el viento a causa de la velocidad del vehículo sacudía sus cabellos y la bufanda. A través de los altavoces, una mujer anunciaba el próximo tren que cargaría en la estación. Tardaría en llega (suponiendo que no hubiera retraso) cuarenta y cinco minutos a la universidad. Apretó los ojos debido a su mala suerte, sino se hubiera quedado dormida por haberse pasado toda la noche probándose el vestido para la boda de Taichi y Sora, y luego, sino hubiera tenido que repasar sus apuntes hasta la madrugada para el examen del día, no tendría que llegar tarde a la prueba, pero llegaría tarde, a no ser que el dios de la suerte decidiera apelar a sus súplicas mentales.

El celular vibró en el bolsillo de su morral.

Introdujo la mano en el bolso, escarbando entre libros, lápices y bolsas de chucherías que siempre olvidaba sacar cuando llegaba a casa. Encontró el móvil justo cuando pensó que dejaría de timbrar.

—Mala suerte —El tono urgido en la voz de Mimi hizo que Hikari alejara la bocina del teléfono al menos tres centímetros lejos de su oído. Era irónico que saludara con aquella frase de mal augurio justo cuando ella le habia pedido a los dioses buena suerte—. La diseñadora tuvo una epifanía y cambió los diseños de nuestros vestidos. Esta novia me va a volver loca. Estoy en el centro de la ciudad comprando tela nueva, tienes que pasarte en la tarde para que te hagan una nueva prueba.

Por cómo Mimi respiraba, Hikari imaginó que hablaba y caminaba a la vez.

—Saldré tarde de la universidad hoy, ¿crees que es posible que mi hermano me recoja a eso de las 19.00 horas?

Mimi repitió lo que Hikari dijo, hablaba, pero no con ella. La voz se escuchaba distante, debía suponer que Taichi estaba con ella comprando la tela nueva de los vestidos.

—Llama a Yamato. —Avisó Tachikawa; repitía ordenes—. También tiene que venir a hacerse prueba de vestuario y me dice Taichi que está grabando muy cerca de tu universidad.

Hikari asintió aun sabiendo que no la estaban mirando.

—Hablaré con él a ver si puede recogerme. Tengo que irme, Mimi-chan. Mi tren esta por llegar.

Y cortó.

Se llenaba de ansiedad cuando hablaba con sus amigos. Nunca pensó que el tema de la boda la volvería desdichada, en algún punto, así se sentía. Deseaba que los días pasaran volando para que ella pudiera volver a sus días comunes y corrientes, sin pruebas de vestuarios, sin una Sora fuera de sí, sin buscar la diferencia entre el color rosa durazno y coral. Taichi también la desquiciaba, apelaba a la personalidad predispuesta de su hermana para encargarle quehaceres que por obligación le concernían a él o, por otro lado, a la flamante dama de honor que se la daba de novia número dos con sus actitudes de diva.

—Ya-mato-kun —susurraba el mensaje que escribía—. Mi-her-mano di-ce que...estás gra-bando cerca-de-mi-uni-ver-si-dad. Sería u-na a-yu-da, si-me dieras-un a-ventón al-estudi-o de Sora.

De nuevo la voz de una mujer atravesó los parlantes de la estación del metro. Para infortunio de Hikari Yagami, el siguiente tren vendría con quince minutos de retraso.

—No puede ser —Se cayó de hombros.

Ahí estaba la boda de su hermano jodiendole la vida. Por obvias razones, hablamos de Hikari, se corrigió a tiempo para impedir un nuevo pensamiento negativo sobre la boda, pero no dejaba de pensar en que si no se hubiese tenido que quedar hasta tarde en la prueba del vestido habría estudiado temprano y por ende cumpliría con las horas reglamentarias de sueño, despertando a tiempo para estar lista y coger el tren que no se retrasaba.

Solo un milagro podía llevarla a tiempo a su examen importante.

Hikari creía en los milagros, como también creía que de las malas experiencias podían traer consigo mejores oportunidades. Le recordó a su yo malhumorado que tal vez era mala suerte que su tren se retrasara, tal vez no.

Pensó en una manera de darle vuelta a su infortunio. Con su uña tamboriteó sobre la mica del celular, sopesaba ideas, el sonido que produjo la guio a mirar, un vistazo a la pantalla del teléfono, el mensaje que no había enviado, Yamato como remitente.

Salió de la mensajería de texto de su celular y llamó a Yamato, esperando que todavía tuviera la cotumbre de coger rápido las llamadas y... ¡bingo! Llevaba encima el móvil.

—Moshi-moshi, Yamato-kun...

—Hikari-san, Taichi ya me avisó que debo ir contigo a la prueba de vestuario. Para serte sincero, y no es nada contra ti, preferiría tirarme de cabeza del puente Rainbow antes de volver a escuchar cualquier cosa referente a esta bendita boda.

Hikari se rio por lo bajo, olvidándose por un segundo que llamaba para pedir ayuda.

—Está hasta en el periódico de la universidad, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Lo creo, Taichi se dio a conocer mucho en el campus. Incluso hay un emparedado llamado "El Yagami". —Ahí venia su voz sarcástica, recitaba las palabras como si las leyera directo del menú de la cafetería—. Un especial con todos los ingredientes favoritos del centrocampista y mejor armador de jugadas de los últimos años en la historia de la universidad de Tokio.

—Casi parece que te agrada mi hermano.

—A veces me cae bien.

Se sorprendió al escucharse reír como tonta. Compórtate, Hikari, que pareces retrasada.

—Bueno, espero poder abusar un poco de los beneficios de ser hermana de Taichi porque necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿estás cerca de la estación de Odaiba? Estoy llegando tarde a un examen.

Yamato resopló, Hikari no estuvo segura si se había reído o fue un bufido exasperado.

—Hace mucho que no escucho de un Yagami esa oración —La respuesta de Yamato confirmó que se trataba de lo primero, de la nostalgia, quizás; gracias a Kami-sama, odiaría tener que pedirle ayuda a Daisuke, su último comodín del día—. Por suerte para ti, estoy fuera.


End file.
